sealed by fate
by blackflashingfox
Summary: Chapter version/edited. Naruto goes to Rosario vampire and can't return, he and the only other human now have to live in a school for monsters. Small lemon not to big for you perverts. please review, please
1. Chapter 1

Sealed by fate

Naruto and inner Moka fan fiction

i own nothing of both naruto and Rosario+vampire

"talk"

"YELLING"

'thinking'

"**demon talking/monster**"

'**demon thinking/monster**'

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dame it, I cant move." Naruto said as he lay on the ground with kunai and shuriken in his body.

Slowly, Obito walks over to him and picks him up. "Now the nine tails is mine." But, he noticed that he was slowly being sucked into a portal that was just summoned. "A portal?"

"Yes, its time I ended this Obito." Madara said walking up to him and stabbing him in the spine. "Now Naruto, from here on out your dream to be hokage is over, I'm sending you some where you no one will know who or what you are."

"Wait, what are-" Naruto asked before he was sucked into it. The feeling was making him feel nauseous, he finally saw light out of the dark and fell into it. Once he was out he saw how high he was from the ground and kept trying to fly, but he's not a bird so he fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Sealed by fate

Naruto and inner Moka fan fiction

i own nothing of both naruto and Rosario+vampire

"talk"

"YELLING"

'thinking'

"**demon talking/monster**"

'**demon thinking/monster**'

xxxxxxxxxx

He hit the ground hard and made a crater knocking him out, but a few moments later someone fell into the hole on a bike and landed on him. "Owe, what happened here?" She said looking around, until she smelt something delicious. She looked down on what she had landed on and saw him with kunai, shuriken, and blood. "Mmm, smells good." She moaned, but stopped when she came back to her senses. She pulled out the kunai and shuriken. She licked a few and fell in love with his blood.

In the corner of her eye she spots a seal on his stomach then touched it causing him to awake. "W-what, w-where am I?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, y-your awake," She screamed then calmed down. "Umm, you ok? You had theses in you." She asked showing the kunai and shuriken to him.

"Yea I'm fine, I just need to heal." Naruto said rubbing he back of his neck. "Is there a place that can help me with heal?" He asked sitting up. "And a change of clothes." He added because of the tears and blood on his clothing.

"Yes, but I don't know where it is." She answered disappointedly, but continued because he looked down. "But I can take you to the head master."

"Head master?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, he's the founder of the school. Are you going to school here?" She asked

"No, I just came from a portal up there." Naruto said pointing to the sky.

"Portal? So your from another dimension or something?" She asked cocking her head to the side. "But wait, were in a barrier so it shouldn't work in here." She finished raising her finger.

"Well, the person who sent me here had something stronger than you could imagine, something that could wipe out someone just by making eye contact." Naruto told her pointing at his eyes, but he explained as he saw her confused. "There called kekkei genkai's, there are lots of them. The three main ones I know are the byakugan, witch allows you too see peoples chakra points-"

"What's chakra?" She asked confused.

Naruto chuckled nervously then looked her straight into the eyes. "Let me guess, you guys don't have any here. Well, its what allows us to do ninjutsu and genjutsu. Ninjutsu is like what my sensei liked to use this move called lightning blade or chidori if you call it. Genjutsu is like illusions. Anyway's, back to-"

"Like what a succubus can do. That is so cool, I wish I could do that stuff." She said with stars in her eyes.

"Anyways," Naruto said getting her attention. "the byakugan, witch allows you too see peoples chakra points and if you get hit by the user it rather increases or decreases it to where you cant use it anymore, the sharingan is the seconded strongest, like I said before it can kill you just by eye contact with an unbreakable gen-"

"Illusion, that gen thing I don't understand." She interrupted with a serious face.

"Ok an unbreakable illusion, anyways don't interrupt me. The rinnegan is the strongest of them all, unlike the sharingan, it can kill you even without eye contact, It controlled gravity and life its self. I should know, I killed one with a lot of luck." Naruto said patting his stomach.

"Oh, you mean the seal, who took it off of you to release your power?" She asked confusing him.

"How did you know about the seal?" He questioned

"I saw it on your stomach." Was her answer.

"So you can see it?" He asked looking at it but to her surprise it was gone. "It comes and goes." Was his excuse.

She was about to ask something until she realized something. "Ah!" She screamed. "I'm sorry I have to hurry, I'm going to be late for school!" She continued yelling as she ran off, but then she came back. "Sorry, ill take you to the head master." She said throwing him over her shoulder.

"Hey, I can walk you know!" Naruto yelled as he jumped down and was standing like nothing happened and started running beside her.

They ran passed a boy who was looking at them with amazement on how fast they were going. 'Wow, this school has just got better. I wonder if everyone is like this.'


	3. Chapter 3

Sealed by fate

Naruto and inner Moka fan fiction

i own nothing of both naruto and Rosario+vampire

"talk"

"YELLING"

'thinking'

"**demon talking/monster**"

'**demon thinking/monster**'

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the girl made it to the school and went on separate ways. Naruto, on his way to the head masters office, stole a pair of the schools uniforms and switched them with his, so when the person found out about his uniform he would be in for a surprise, because he also put a trap in it, just for fun.

He finally found the office and just barged in. "Hey, priest man, you the head master?" He asked in his normal way.

"Yes, and you must be the portal man, tell me portal-san why are you here?" The head master asked raising his head up only to show his glowing eyes that had not gone noticed by Naruto.

"Well, that's a long story. But ill make it short. You see, I was in this war and the next thing I know everyone is dead and the enemy was about to kill me until his partner killed him and sent me here with this thing called the sharingan." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck.

"Ah, yes, the sharingan users have magnificent powers. Tell me who sent you here because the only person I can think of that can open a portal is Madera, but he's been dead for years now." The priest asked going back to his work.

"How do you know Madera?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"He was one of my weakest enemies, but I'm still surprised that you're here portal-san." The head master said looking back at him.

"Ok stop with the portal-san stuff, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I hate formalities, so just call me Naruto. And Madera was the one who sent me here, he was resurrected."

"Well, Naruto I'm sorry to inform you that you cant leave now, and before you ask how me and him fought it was because of his sharingan." The head master informed with a growing smile by seeing the look on Narutos face.

"Aw, so what am I supposed to do now old man?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"Well, first lets all chat, just the three of us." The old man looked straight into his eyes and appeared in front of the gate that contains the fox with Naruto. "Now, shall we begin Kurama-san, its been a while scents we've played?"

"**SO, I WAS RIGHT, WERE AT YOKAI ACADEMY, RUN BY ONE OF THE THREE DARK LORDS. SORRY BUT AS YOU CAN SEE, I'M CAGED**." Nine tails said opening one eye to acknowledge him.

"What a pity, well Naruto-san, Kurama-san scents you cant leave I was wondering if you would like to attend my school, it will be a blast and an experience that you will never forget." The dark lord asked while both Naruto and Kurama looked at each other.

"**KIT, DO IT**."

"Aw, I hate school, but fine I better get ramen whenever I want." Naruto said sticking his hand out.

The old man took it and shook. "But of course, you cant keep a man form his ramen." the old man joked.


	4. Chapter 4

Sealed by fate

Naruto and inner Moka fan fiction

i own nothing of both naruto and Rosario+vampire

"talk"

"YELLING"

'thinking'

"**demon talking/monster**"

'**demon thinking/monster**'

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto is wandering around the school trying to find his class until he finally found it. He walks in without knocking and gets scratched in the face. "Owe, what was that for teach." Naruto asked rubbing his face as it quickly heals.

"That's for interrupting my class, Now what is it that you want Mr.?" the attacker asked.

"Sorry teach. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm your new transfer student." Naruto said rubbing his cheek.

"Well, that's great. Please take a seat." She said happily pushing Naruto to an empty seat behind a real grumpy and a plain kid.

"Now like I was"- the teacher started but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Humph I cant finish, come in." she said the first part under her breath.

In walked a girl with long pink hair and the female form of the school uniform and all the boys, minus Naruto and the one next to him, were going on about how hot and what they wanted to do to her. "I'm sorry I'm late Miss. Nekonome, I got lost."

"That's fine, just introduce your self and go sit beside the blond with whiskers."

"Yes mama, My name is Moka akashia. I hope we"- but she stopped and looked at the teacher again. "Did you say blond with whiskers?"

"Why yes I did, is there a problem?" Miss Nekonome asked as her hair started to twitch.

As soon as she said that Moka was on Naruto, giving him the hug of his life. "Oh its good to see you again"- but she stopped and looked at the blond. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name earlier". She said as everyone face palmed.

"Its Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and its nice to see you too Moka." Naruto saw everyone glaring at him but he sent them one back that made them turn in fear.

She sat down in the seat and started to listen. "Ok like I was saying, my name is miss Nekonome. As you all may know yokai academy is a school for monsters." She started. In the corner and in front of Mokas eyes she saw the kid in front and Naruto look around like they were being pranced. "You nay never revile your true forms on school campus and must stay in school uniform."

The grumpy student raised his hand and asked his question. "wouldn't it be easier to just eat the humans and molest the girls?" He asked with several guys nodding as the girls, Naruto and the other kid looked discussed at him.

"No, human have us out numbered and could wipe us off the face of the earth." Another voice said betting him thrown out the window that Naruto was at, as soon as he passed Naruto reached into his pocket and took out a pencil.

This speech went on for another few minuets until the bell rang. "Now there are no classes to day so go explore." Miss Nekonome said.

As everyone ran out Moka grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "Hey why don't we hang out, and explore." She said dragging him by the arm. 'Still, I wonder if he is a human or something more?' She thought.

As they continued down the hallway someone stopped them. "Hey, your Moka right?" The man asked and she nodded. He smiled and picked Naruto up off the ground. "I'm Siszo, So tell me? Why is a hot babe like you doing with a low life loser like this?"

That didn't make Naruto very happy, he grabbed his hand and snapped it. "She has the right to hang out with whoever she wants, when she wants. Got that buddy." Naruto said snapping his hand even more as he fell.

Moka grabbed his arm again and dragged him off. "sorry, I'm having fun with Naruto right now. Come on, lets leave." She ordered.

They continued exploring until they were at the top of the school. "Man the view here is better than at my old place." Naruto said taking his new home in.

"So Naruto, what kind of Monster are you?" She asked and her suspensions' were right.

"I'm not a monster, I'm what you guys call a human. I know the rules but I have a better chance to survive here than any other human you know of. Like I said before, I have chakra." He finished with a smile.

Moka was a little mad that her first friend was human. "I went to a human school once." She started. "They made fun of me because of my pink hair and me going on bout being a vampire"-she was about to continue but Naruto butted in with a hug.

"I know how it feels to be alone. When I was younger, the adults would tell the kids to beat on me and on my birthday, it was always a hunt to kill me. Because of what's inside of me." He finished with a whisper hoping that she didn't hear him.

"What's inside you? Is it something dangerous like a virus or something?" She asked breaking the hug and looking in his eyes.

"That, is something you will have to learn on your own." He answered. 'Or just ask the head master guy.' He finished in his mind. But soon realized something. "Wait, they picked on you for being a vampire." Naruto now realized.

"Yea, if you don't like vampires then we"- but was stopped as she was brought into a spinning hug.

"This is so amazing, I have a vampire friend. I knew that they would be hot but dame, I was nowhere near as close to being correct." The blond said as he continued to spin her in the hug as she blushed at his comment.

'Well, I guess my first friend is human.' Moka thought in delight and wariness that he might be killed. "Well, I have to go to my dorm room. Ill see you in the morning." She said leaving.

'Man, my first friend here is a vampire, who has Sakura's hair and Hinata's kindness.' He thought to his self. He stayed up there a few more moments until he heard a scream. "That's Moka's voice!" He yelled jumping off the school and landing on the ground in a role and speeding towards the scream.

When he finally got there it made his stomach turn. She had her top ripped off and her panties were gone with Siszo about to have his way with her. Naruto ran at him and kicked him in the balls then threw him. "Naruto?" Moka said in surprise as he took off his jacket and threw it at her.

"Ill be back." He said as he charged at Siszo but was swatted away like a bug.

"There you are. I've been looking for you so I can **kill you." **Siszo said as his entire body changed. His cracked hand was now fixed and he was looking ugly. he stood taller than Naruto, nothing but muscle, a dragon tong and some spikes on his shoulders

"Wow, you look like a pile of shit." Naruto said taunting him, and it worked.

"**Well, looks like you want to die faster. Don't worry, ill make you suffer." **He said charging. Naruto, thought he could block it and was sent towards Moka.

"Naruto!" She screamed at her friend, but received a weird reply.

"Another round of ramen old man, I have to be filled up before the chase." He muttered as he reached out for his imaginary bowl he pulled off her rosary, and with a bust of power Siszo was sent back from the force after getting up close to kill Naruto.

"**W-what is this power?" **He asked until he got a good look at Moka, her breast grew along with her assets, her hair grew pure silver, and her eyes were slanted blood red instead of green. "**There's no doubt about it, that hair, those eyes. She's an S-Class vampire." **He said in fear, but he quickly snapped out of it.

"What's wrong, you wanted me right? Well, come take me!" She said standing up from her knelt position beside a hurt Naruto.

"**Man, if I would have known that you were a vampire I would have done it in class!" **Siszo yelled as he charged. As soon as he was right up on her she vanished. "**Where did you go, its not like a vampire to walk away from a fight?"**

"Please, a vampire, run, NEVER! KNOW YOURE PLACE!" She yelled behind him kicking him in the balls. "To be honest, if we would have meet under different circumstances I would have let you live. But scents you tried to rape me." She started off nice then glared at him like hell was burring him. "ILL KILL YOU AFTER I SWITCH YOUR EYES WITH YOUR BALL AND YOUR TONG WITH YOUR COCK!" She yelled ripping off his junk and walking over to his face and jabbing and ripping the eyes and tong out and switching them around and doing the same with the other place.

(A/N: trust me, I don't not want that happening to me. My friend told me that and said she got it from a Narutoxhighschool of the dead fanfiction, Ill never teased her again)

She grabbed his arms and ripped them off then did the same with the legs and head. "Lets see what your family thinks of you in a body bag." She said walking over to a now jaw dropped Naruto. "You're paying." She said getting closer.

"H-how?" He asked looking at someone who might kill him.

"Like this." She knelt in front of him and tilted his head to the side and bit him. Her eyes widened at the taste and continued to drink, but at the same time she felt power and stronger. Unknown to her she started rubbing her self against him from excitement from the taste of his blood. She soon stopped and looked him in the eyes. "Your blood interesting, and delicious,"

"Did you just?" He asked grabbing his neck. "Well, looks like were no blood terms now." Naruto joked.

"Yes, we are. See you later." She said with a grin as she saw his reaction at the backfire. She turned back to normal and passed out on him

"Great, how am I supposed to get her home without the girls thinking I did something?" He thought to his self.


	5. Chapter 5

Sealed by fate

Naruto and inner Moka fan fiction

i own nothing of both naruto and Rosario+vampire

"talk"

"YELLING"

'thinking'

"**demon talking/monster**"

'**demon thinking/monster**'

xxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks has passed scents the death of Siszo. Naruto, surprising Moka, healed faster than a human would. Moka during the first week explained the whole rosary thing to him and was still paranoid on what she did.

Naruto woke up early and went to go train after finding a small meadow. But unknown to him he was being followed by a purple haired girl. He summoned as many clones as he could and had an all out fight against them.

Once there was only one left Naruto was going to be a big finish but was beat to the punch by an ice kunai. Naruto was on an auto alert and took out a kunai of his won. "Who's their, show your self!" He demanded.

"Relax, I'm a friend." A girl said walking out from the dark. She had long purple hair and a white shoulder-less shirt with black long sleeves with the school skirt. "I'm Mizore Shirayuki, I've been watching you for a while now and must say I'm impressed. I come here to ask you a question."

"And what would that be Mizore?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

"I would like a nice spar every Saturday morning, if you like?" She asked with a smile after seeing the shocked look in his face. "We might be able to learn something from each other."

"You, you want a spar every Saturday morning?" Naruto asked to see if he heard her right. After she nodded he thought about it. "Sure, why not, I need to keep on my toes anyways." Naruto agreed dropping his guard.

She grew a smirk and vanished and reappearing behind Naruto and gave him a hug with a kunai up at his neck. "Rule one: never drop your guard." She said with a smirk.

But Naruto grew his own and puffed out of existent and causing the girl to freak a little until he hugged her from behind with a kunai at her neck. "I never forget." He whispered in her ear then vanished with a swirl of leaves.

"You are an interesting person Naruto." She said walking away.

After a shower and a change of clothes Naruto is again walking with Moka to class, also glaring at people who are making comments about them. Then like every other day Moka drinks his blood. "Umm, your blood is still tasty." Moka said with a happy smile.

"Yea, I hear you say that every morning. Sometimes right before we depart after school." Naruto said rubbing his neck.

"Can I have more?" She asked leaning in for another bite.

Naruto pushed her away and ran. "NO, YOU CANT!" He yelled as he disappeared into the woods. All he heard was Moka shouting that she was kidding but he didn't want to tack any chances.

Until he got lost after his run. He walked around trying to find his way back until he found someone passed out.

Or so he thought.

She looked up to him and held out her hand for help. "P-please. H-help me." She pleaded.

Naruto rolled his eyes and helped her up. "Come on, lets get you to the nurse." He said caring her bridle style.

"Sorry about this. My breast just feel like they will explode some times." She said grabbing his head and putting it in-between them making them fall. "Excuse me, can you look into my eyes real quick, I think I got something in them." She asked with a smile.

So he looked and he started to fell sick and he helped her up giving her a hug. "Don't worry kurumu, ill be your best friend. Not some blood donor for that vampire." Naruto said.

'Wait, what did I just say?' Naruto thought.

"**YOU SAID**"-kurama began

'I know what I said but why did I say it?' Naruto interrupted the fox.

"**YOUR UNDER A GENJUTSU OF SOME KIND, WANT OUT OF IT YOU'LL THROW UP**." The fox said with a grin. Naruto caught on to what he was planning then he nodded.

"Kurumu? I don't fell to well." Naruto began.

"What do you mean?" She asked braking the hug, but the next thing that happened scared her for life. Naruto threw up on her face.

Once he was done she screamed then ran away screaming. "That will teach her to put a jutsu on me." Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

After a while he found the school at lunch time and sat beside Moka. Once she saw his green face she knew he was sick and decided to take him to the nurse. On he way to the nurse they passed a Mizore who offered to help and a blue haired girl from earlier.

"Moka Aakashia, I'm here to challenge you!" The blue haired girl yelled causing everyone to look at the scene. "Thanks to you, my plan is ruined."

Naruto, Moka, and Mizore just starred at her like she was dumb. "Umm… who are you?" Moka asked wanting info on the blue haired girl.

"My name is kurumu kurono, succubus. And my mission is to make all the boys my slaves, but thanks to you I cant even make him fall for me." She said pointing to Naruto. "He threw up on me when I hypnotized him." she mumbled under her breath.

Naruto looked at her then smiled. "Hey, hows it going. Get all the vomit off from earlier." Once he said that everyone started laughing except for Moka, Mizore and kurumu. "What? Was it something I said?" He asked with a dumb look.

Kurumus face was red with rage. "That's it!" She yelled as she grew wings and her nails grew longer. "Ill kill you!" She yelled charging after Naruto.

Before she made it to then an ice kunai landed in her for head. "You need to chill." Mizore said walking Naruto to the nurses office. "Come Moka lets get Naruto some help."

Once at the nurses office Naruto was laid down so he could rest. Moka and Mizore were told to go back to class and to come get him at the end of the day. During that time someone wanted to check up on him, But Naruto saw her coming so he replaced his self with a shadow clone. Once she went for the kill he used an explosive tag to get her out side, alerting the entire school.

Already in her true form she charged driving her claw in his shoulder. "Why don't you just die!" She yelled as he popped out of existent. "What? Where are"-she said as she got hit in the back by something.

"Sorry, but I'm not going down so easily." Naruto said throwing up after his sentience.

"Man, you are pathetic." She said face palming. "Now die!" She said charging again.

"No!" a voice said pushing Naruto out of the way, at the same time grabbed something around the persons neck, braking it off.

Then there was an amorous power filling the air. "W-what is this." Kurumu asked as she witnessed Moka's new form. Her breast grew along with her assets, her hair grew pure silver, and her eyes were slanted blood red instead of green. 'T-this is the power of a v-vampire?' She thought. "That's nothing, ill kill you both." She yelled with a charge.

"Please." Moka said swatting her away like a fly. "A succubus has no chance against a vampire, but when someone flashes there fangs at me." She said smiling, but as soon as it came it vanished. "I KILL!" She yelled charging at kurumu with great speed. She grabbed her head and slammed it into a tree then slamming her into the ground. "Its time, YOU LEARNED YOUR PLACE!" She yelled kicking her in the head as she started to get up, causing her to blast threw a few trees.

Moka was slowly walking over to the blued haired girl, with every step she got more and more scared of the feeling of blood lust. "N-no, p-please, no more!" She begged, but it fell on death ears as she grabbed her wings. "Have mercy!" She pleaded.

"Sorry," She said with a smirk. "All out of mercy." She said starting to pull her wings off, but she was pushed out of the way. She was about to attack the person but Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"NO! You cant kill her like this, ill take responsibility. Ill even make sure she doesn't mess with you again. I promise!" He yelled at Moka placing his self in front of kurumu and Moka.

Moka smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Tsukune aono was it? If I'm not mistaken both you and Naruto were the only ones who were shaking after hearing the rules." Her smirk grew into a grin, flashing her fangs at him, when his eyes widened. "You better keep your promise." She said turning around, but looked over her shoulder at Tsukune. "or ill kill you." After that Moka bit Naruto's neck then placed the rosary back in place and the power vanished causing everyone to sigh.

The next day

"Hey Moka-san, Naruto-san!" Both Naruto and Moka heard as they were walking to school, both turned to see Tsukune running after them. "How are you? You know, after the whole incident yesterday."

"Were fine, how about you and kurumu? She all right?" Moka asked looking at both boys.

"Yea, shes just fine, so what did you mean by both me and Naruto-san shaking after hearing the rules?" Tsukune asked getting Naruto's attention on it to.

Moka looked at him with a confused look until Naruto spoke up. "Ah, that's right," He then turned to Tsukune and pointed to her rosary. "when this rosary is taken off, a dark, bad ass kicking, hotter Moka comes out and the other goes away and forgets what happens." He said getting a blushing look from Moka. Unknown to them, the other Moka was angry, and blushing.

"Yahoo! Tsukune, there you are!" A loud high pitched voice came from behind them to see kurumu, with some cookies. "Here, I baked them just for you."

"Oh, why thank you." He said taking one and eating it, followed by Naruto and Moka after she held it out to them.

"So, Tsukune, I've decided that you're going to be my destined one." She said hugging Tsukune, with his head in her breast. "Were going to be so happy together. I knew that you were the now for me after standing up for me against that big, bad vampire." She said glaring at Moka, but only to find both her and Naruto gone. She shrugged it off and continued hugging "her man".


	6. Chapter 6

Sealed by fate

Naruto and inner Moka fan fiction

i own nothing of both naruto and Rosario+vampire

"talk"

"YELLING"

'thinking'

"**demon talking/monster**"

'**demon thinking/monster**'

xxxxxxxxxx

Class

Naruto, Moka, and Mizore (who still, Moka dose not know), are again sitting in miss Nekonome's class room, but today she has something really important to tell them.

"Ok class, today you are going to be joining clubs to help you fit in the human world. There are lots of different clubs so be sure to check them all out. And please come by the newspaper club, because I'm the sponsor for it." As soon as she was done the bell rang. "Now go and find a club, again come by the newspaper club." She finished as they all left.

Well, everyone except Naruto that is. "Miss Nekonome, I would like to join." He said walking to her desk. 'To help me in training of Course.' He thought.

She grew a huge smile on her face and hugged the life out of him. "yes, a new member, you can go and walk around with your friends. Tomorrow is when were having to the meeting." She said pushing him out.

Naruto just got out side and there was stand after stand on clubs. He spotted Moka and ran up to her side, but as soon as he got there someone asked for a death wish. "Join the photography club, if you want, we can take nude photos of you." A kid asked taking a photo of her, but it broke as soon as he clicked it.

He turned to see the schools lovely Moka's guard Naruto standing there holding the lens to his camera. "Now, go back to your club and tell them no, or the club will be gone in five-seconds flat." Naruto said with an evil grin keeping his cool from killing the kid. As soon as he was finished he ran off, leaving a wet spot where he stood.

"You didn't need to go that far." Moka said with a sigh. She walked up to him and took his arm in hers. "So what club should we join?" She asked hoping to be in the same club as him.

"I've already joined one." He said braking her poor little heart.

"W-what? Witch one, I thought we would join one together." She said in an all depressed mode causing him to chuckle.

"Now, now, Don't be up set. Ill still drop by to your club to see you or get a report on you guys." Naruto said patting her back as he hugged her.

All of a sudden there was a loud scream, causing both of them to run after it. Once they arrived they found out that it came from the pool and Moka didn't like it. "N-Naruto, I-I cant get in the water." She said backing up in fear.

"It's ok, you don't have to." He said as she started to walk away. "Ill go," He finished causing her to turn and face him.

"W-what? No, no, no, you cant do that." She said as he ran onto the pool causing everyone to go wide eyed. 'How is he doing that?' She thought to her self.

"So, if it isn't the boy of vomit." A woman holding Tsukune said looking in his direction. "What are you going to do, vomit on us till we die?" She toyed.

"No, just kick your asses." He said forming a set of hand signs causing everyone to think what is he doing. "Shadow clone justu!" He yelled as twenty more of him popped out of nowhere causing everyone to go wide eyed and think what. "Now," He said in a soft voice and an evil face. "Get them!" He yelled as every one of his clones just jumped on a girl preying them of the men. Naruto went for Tsukune and kicked the girl away, as soon as she was off him he chunked him in the air and was caught by a succubus and she flew away with him.

"No!" the fish yelled jumping at Naruto. He saw the attack and kicked her into a net and soon it froze. Knowing what had happen Naruto turned to find Mizore freezing the water.

He slipped on the ice and hit his head causing Moka and Mizore to run out to help him. Moka sliding and Mizore skating after forming ice skates. "You need a hand." She said holding hers out to him.

He took it and they started to skate back to the end of the pool, but before that Naruto picked up Moka bridal style, falls and slides on his but over there. "You ok?" He asked her as her face went read. "You look a little hot." He said placing his hand on her head to check her body heat.

"Aw, looks like we have our first story, right Naruto-san?" Everyone heard a voice and looked by the pool side to find miss Nekonome there in a two piece swim suit. "Well, have the rest of you two found a club to join?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

They looked at each other then back at her and said they nod there heads. "Yes, sensai, we will join." Once those words left their mouth miss Nekonome had both of them in her grip hugging the life out of them.

"Well, looks like we will be in the same group after all." Naruto said with his fox grin. But it all had to end.

"Yahoo! You can count us in, me and Tsukune will rock this club!" She said getting miss Nekonome's attention. Soon they were also in her hug, Naruto used a substitution jutsu on Moka and Mizore and ran hand in hand with them, both blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

Sealed by fate

Naruto and inner Moka fan fiction

i own nothing of both naruto and Rosario+vampire

"talk"

"YELLING"

'thinking'

"**demon talking/monster**"

'**demon thinking/monster**'

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Moka, Mizore, kurumu, and Tsukune are now in the club room waiting for there first objective. Miss Nekonome finally walks in and sees Naruto asleep on Moka's shoulder, not that Moka doesn't like it she elbowed him to wake him up. "Now class, welcome to your first day in the newspaper club!" She said with excitement.

"Miss Nekonome, we the only ones in this club?" Tsukune asked getting her attention.

"Non scene, our club president should be here soon." As soon as she was done with her sentence there was a knock at the door. "Specking of the devil there he is now. You may come in Gin!" She yelled at the door.

In came a guy who works with his hair too much, he even had a red hair band in it. Naruto took one look at him and knew what he would be like. Jiraiya. If that was true, his name would be ero-sampai. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. It's a pleasure to meet you all. You may call me Gin-sempai." He then brought out a bunch of roses and started handing then to the girls. Mizore froze hers and threw it away, kurumu shredded hers with her nails, and Moka accepts them with a smile, even though she got most of them. "When miss Nekonome told me we were going to have some beautiful ladies here, I didn't think that you would steal my heart on the spot." He said getting an annoyed look from two of the three girls.

"Now gin tack care of business, I have a meeting to attend." She said leaving.

"Now that she's gone we can start the fun. Now this club is mint to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. We are a serious club so no goofing around." Gin said with a serious face.

"Wow, this must be a tough club." Tsukune said out loud.

"Na, I'm just messing with you." Gin said making everyone face-palm, except Naruto. "Lets have fun in our work. Now you two boys start with moving these papers to the next room, ladies, you can help me put up some posters up in the back of this class so people will see and read the paper." Gin said with a smirk that both Naruto and Mizore noticed.

As they moved the papers to the next room Tsukune saw Gin knee down as the girls put up the posters. Being curious he went and joined him, not knowing what he was doing until to late. As soon as he saw the panties there was a strong gust of wind and both of them flew out the window with someone yelling something called Rasengan. As he landed out side Gin looked like he had a spinning sphere shoved into the side of his head.

The girls looked out the window with Naruto leaning to the side. "Gin looked up your skirts and Tsukuna got caught in the cross fire." Naruto exclaimed looking at the two bodies, one knocked out and one hurt.

Kurumu flew over to Tsukune and hugged him with all of her might, but both Moka and Mizore looked pissed. Moka stormed off mumbling that she hated perverts, and Naruto had to hold Mizore from killing him then and there.

As soon as Gin came threw he decided to get Naruto back at him for humiliating him in front of the club like that. That's when he got a plan after seeing Tsukune down there with him. "geese Tsukune, you said that there was something you had to show me and you tricked me into looking up there skirts, I should kick you out for that."

Tsukune didn't answer because of Kurumu. "Oh Tsukune! If you wanted to look all you had to do was ask!" She said shoving him into her breast even more.

Gin looked up and saw Naruto holding Mizore back and grinned, but Naruto grinned back and let Mizore go and she started shooting ice kunai at him, but he vanished shocking everyone. As soon as he was gone the hunt was on for the ero-sampi.

The next day Gin led tsukune to their club meeting with an informant behind the school. "So where is everyone else?" He asked the taller male.

"Don't worry they will be here soon, hey check in the window to see if the informant has arrived!" Gin told Tsukune. "So what all do you now about Naruto?"

"Not much, he's a pretty cool guy to hang with. Yet he always there to help out people, no madder if its someone he hates or doesn't know." Tsukune answered truthfully.

"And what about Moka? Is she dating him or something?" Gin questioned further.

"I'm mot sure, she sucks his blood every morning, unless it's the other Moka who sucks the blood until she's satisfied." He answered remembering when Kurumu was about to die. "Wait a second, t-this is the girls dressing room!" He yelled.

"Yep! And I have photographic proof that you did it, now I can show this to everyone, or you will do my biding." Gin said taking photos.

Later that night

Tsukune walked beside Gin towards Moka who was leaning up against the post looking at the full moon. "Ah Moka there you are! We've been looking for you. I came here to show you something." Gin said walking up beside her. He pulled out some pictures and showed them to her. "This is the real pervert, Tsukune Aono."

But she was unmoved, she knew what was going on. "Don't try to frame someone for something you did." A voice came from behind them. They all turned to see Naruto. "I've already told her about your plan to take her as your woman, quite frankly it's a stupid plan."

"Well, looks like I need to move to plan B. it's a full moon out." He started. "And when its full I just cant help my self that I ju**st lose it." **He said changing into a werewolf, but the clothes didn't brake on him. "**a werewolf it invincible during the full moon**." He said appearing in front of Naruto planning to hit him, but Naruto had other plans. He slammed his hand in his stomach right before he was punched and fell off the school shocking everyone. **"Were even considered the fastest monsters." **He said with a deathly grin.

"Is that all?" Naruto's voice came from behind the werewolf making him jump. "Just to let you know, I let you hit me to see your strength."

"**How did you get there? You should be dead?"**

"You're not the only the only person here with speed, I'm the fastest where I come from." He said pointing his thumb at his self. "and one more thing, its time to revile my true form." Once he said that Moka looked at him weird because he had told her that he was human.

(AN: just think of chakra mode with the long cote.)

Gin was a little scared for his safety because he was fighting an unknown monster. "**W-what kind of monster are you?"** Naruto began to chuckle. He formed two hands from his back and slammed them on Gin, only for him to vanish at the last seconded.** "Who cares if your fast, I'm still faster."**

"No, you're not." Gin looked behind him and there he was there with a spinning blue sphere in his hands, both on each side of his head. "One move, and both of them go into your head, just like the last one."

"**L-last one, you mean you used that on me, that's what knocked me out?" **Gin asked fearing that two would kill him.

"Oh don't worry, it wont kill you, just knock you out for a month." Gin was about to say something then both rasengan's touched him and he went flying off the roof. "I told you not to move."

"NARUTO!" Moka yelled at him. "you lied to me you said that you weren't a monster! Why would you lie to me?" She demanded

"I didn't lie, that was a cover up for my chakra mode. If I lied to anyone it was the wolf." He then appeared by her side then appeared in her room with her. "Now that you have seen me in this form, its time to tell you my story."

He told her his entire life, how he was treated, about his team and how it was destroyed by Orochimaru, the fight with Garra and how they both had the tailed beast in them, once she found out about the tailed beast she didn't care, he was the jailer not the demon. He told her how he fought Sasuke at the valley at the end and his perverted sensei training him, once he returned he saved Gaara but not the beast. How he fought Pain and how hinata sacrificed herself to save him and he killed him in the 6 tailed form after he killed her. He then went on a training session and killed Sasuke and kook his eyes and gave them to sakura because he wouldn't come back and she wanted him to be with her. During the war he fought the demon fox and how he meet his parents. He fought all of the tailed beast with the eight tails and he learned how to access the full nine tails mode but he stopped because he found out that half of the chakra was in his father. He summoned the shinigami and freed his dad by switching him with Orochimaru and Minato died by Obito. He even told her how he failed to save everyone there after they killed everyone and that Madera killed Obito and saved him.

'Wow, his life must have been crappy to always have to fight.' Was what Moka thought but she keep her mouth shut and just hugged him. "ill see you tomorrow, the boys aren't allowed back here." He said vanishing in a yellow flash.


	8. Chapter 8

Sealed by fate

Naruto and inner Moka fan fiction

i own nothing of both naruto and Rosario+vampire

"talk"

"YELLING"

'thinking'

"**demon talking/monster**"

'**demon thinking/monster**'

xxxxxxxxxx

The end of the first semester

"Wow Moka your number 13, congratulations!" Tsukuna told her even before she could check. "And Naruto, considering how you are, how are you number 15?" He asked the blond who still looked tired.

Moka already knew he had the shadow clones read the text books and dispel so he would get there knowledge while he trained. "That's easy, I study and sleep four hours a day." He said but not long after he yawned. "So, what place did you get?"

"Number 152." Tsukune answered in depression, Naruto just patted him on the back to make him feel better.

It will never last long for him

"Yahoo! Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled shoving his head into her breast. "Congratulations on getting number 152!" She yelled so everyone could hear her.

"So what number did you get Kurumu?" Moka asked sweat dropping at the scene.

"They didn't put me up there so I think I passed!" She lied to her group.

"Nope, found you number 240." Naruto said looking at the bottom of the paper. After those words left his mouth Tsukune felt better and Kurumu fellt depressed. Naruto looked up at the air vent and opened it by punching it. "Hello number 140."

Everyone looked as Mizore popped her head out and looked at the group. "Hi," She said before waving.

"Umm…Mizore? Why are you in the air vent?" Tsukune asked along with everyone nodding wanting a reply.

"I'm on cleaning duty." She lied so she wouldn't get caught from stalking Naruto.

Naruto saw threw the lie but kept it at that. He then turned to a small little hat that was sticking out from one of the pullers. The person has been there ever scents they arrived. But he smelt trouble when three guys walked over.

"Yukari Shindo! Congrats on getting first, It's not surprising considering you jumped a few grades." The leader with the glasses said. "And why aren't you in school uniform?"

"I just think I look cuter like this." She said sticking her tong out at him.

Getting mad he pinned her to the pillar. "You have no right to talk to me like that, you witch scum." He reached back to punch her but the fist was stopped when a pan hit him on the head. Yukari busted out laughing. "You think that is funny." He yelled going for another punch. Only for him he hit the gut of a blond kid. "Who are you?"

"The names Naruto, and the next time I see you threaten her again your head is going up the ass of the first person who helps you." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

'There are to many people around.' He thought as the rest came over. "Have it your way, come on guys." He told his group and they followed.

"Are you ok?" Moka asked the little girl. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"N-no, I'm fine. But why did you help me? It must be obvious that I'm a witch." She said to Naruto.

"Is there a reason why I should care? I just helped out someone for no reason." He knelt down to her size and held out a fist for her to bump. "The names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, and you?"

She smiled and bumped his fist. "Nice to meet you Naruto-san, I'm Yukari Shindo. Thank you for helping me-detsu."

"Yukari? The number one on the list Yukari? You're the smartest kid in school. Congrats." Moka said happily.

"T-thanks Moka-san, but that's nothing compared to you." She said blushing. "You're the number one beauty of the school, and..." She started blushing harder. "And I love you!" She yelled out hugging her. Everyone was shocked including Naruto.

The whole day she was hanging out with them, never leaving Moka's side. On there way to the club room she groped her breast and started fuddling with them from behind. "Wow, Moka's bigger than she looks-detsu." Yukari said in amazement.

"P-please, stop it!" Moka cried out. She looked at Naruto who had some blood going down from his nose. "N-Naruto, you smell good!" She said running over to him and biting his neck, ignoring the fact that Yukari was still groping him.

"Sure go a"- but he never got to finish his sentience as a pan dropped on his head.

"Don't lay a hand on Moka, ill keep every male hand off of her with my magic!" She yelled waving her wand in the air and more pans dropped on him. she then looks at Tsukuna and waves her wand around. "And the same goes for you-detsu!" The near by room opened and out came books, chairs and desks aiming at both boys making them run, Naruto carling away with a pan on his head.

In the nurses office Kurumu is taking care of Tsukune, with her showering him with her kisses and suffocating him in her breast. In the next room, Naruto is having the pan cut off of his head by Mizore. "She did a number on both of you, didn't she?"

"Yea, and I don't see why. I mean I helped her and she just turned on me." Naruto said finally getting his head free.

"Witches can be unexpected." Mizore muttered to her self but Naruto heard her.

"What's with everyone saying witches like they are evil?" Naruto asked with a glair.

She sighed then answered his question. "Witches are boundary beings, there both monsters and humans. There also treated badly by both. There out casts here, and killed by humans."

Naruto started to feel bad for her, but that ended as soon as his hands automatically grabbed Mizore's breast and started fuddling them. "I'm sorry, I cant control by body, its on autopilot!" Naruto yelled in fright as she might kill him right their, but she encouraged it by placing her hands on his acting like she was trying to remove them while moaning at the same time. "Stop that, that's not helping!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry." She said with a blush. "It-it just feels so good, and your to strong to move your hands away." She lied about the last part. She glanced over to the window and saw a little pointy hat sticking up. 'I have to thank her for this moment later.' She thought to her self.

Tuskuna and Kurumu herd yelling from next door and decided to see what was going on. Once the door opened they saw Mizore's panties over by the window, her bra on the floor and her shirt half way off. While Naruto only with his pants off and with a boner that could be seen on his boxers. Naruto was laying on his back with a hand on Mizore's ass and the other on her breast with her on him still moaning in pleasure.

"Wow, Naruto." Kurumu started with a smirk. "I didn't know you worked that fast. Want to give Tsukune here some tips."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "It's not me, something is happening to me and it's making me do this!"

"P-please, h-help me. He's too strong to stop." Mizore played innocently.

But Kurumu knew better and took a nose bleeding Tsukune to the next room. "We'll see you later. Have fun!" She yelled at the two.

"Get back here!" Naruto yelled at the two.

Not long later Moka entered the room and nearly cried at the scene. "N-Naruto, M-Mizore? What are you doing?" She said on the verge of tears.

"M-Moka? It's not what it looks like." Naruto said trying to keep her calm. "Something is controlling me and Mizore is not strong enough to stop me." Not long after he said that there was giggling over by the window. "What the hell! Yukari your behind this?" He yelled as Moka opened the window and saw her pick up the doll.

"Yep, and I was close to having you get her pregnant and leave Moka alone to. If it weren't for my Moka-detsu," She said pouting.

Kurumu came back with her clothes messed up a little and Tsukune in her arms with a smile on his face that said 'I'm a lucky guy today'. "Yahoo! Hey Naruto, you done with Mizore yet?" She asked then stopped when she saw Moka and Yukari in there and Mizore pulling on her panties up. "What I miss?"

"Yukari was the one controlling me." Naruto said pulling his pants back on. "She wanted me to get Mizore pregnant so I would take care of the kid and leave Moka alone." He then looks over to the witch. "And I think there should be some apologizing here."

"No!" she yelled. "I'm not going to apologize to anyone!"

"I wasn't talking about you." Naruto added and knelt down to her level. "Yukari, I'm sorry for what my kind did to yours." He started. "It's a shame to be treated like that. But you're not alone. When I was little I did the exact same thing for attention. But, it didn't work because of what's inside of me." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Yukari, every one there's something I've been hiding from you."

"Naruto you cant, its against the school rules!" Moka yelled at him.

"Sorry but I have to." He then stood up. "Hate me all you want, but I'm human, a human vessel of the nine tailed fox, kyuubi no yoka." Once he was done there were gasps all around the room, excluding Moka.

"N-Naruto? Y-you're a human too?" Tsukune muttered but Kurumu herd but kept her mouth shut.

Yukari was on the verge of tears. He was apologizing not for a monster race that treated her wrong but the human race who killed her kind. She slowly backed away from him then ran away crying. Naruto looked over at the rest then followed behind her.

"N-no way, He cant be human!" Mizore yelled. "We trained together every Saturday, it cant be true." She started to cry and fell to her knees. "If he's human, how was he able to run up trees and make those clones and vanish like that?"

Moka hugged Mizore and let her cry. "Its because he isn't from this world." She answered getting gasps from everyone. "He is human, but he has this thing call chakra that allows him to do those things. He is also a jailer by keeping the strongest of the tailed beast in him." Again everyone gasped. "What? He said he was a human vessel in his speech, or were you guys just stuck on the fact that he said he's human. I don't care what he is, he still helped all of us didn't he?" She said leaving to catch up with him.

Yukari was still crying as she ran. She couldn't believe it. A human in the school, who is a vessel for a monster named kyuubi no yoka. The strongest of all kitsues. She kept running until she bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She yelled at the person.

"You're the one who ran into me." A familiar voice said.

"P-president?" Yukari said backing away from him and his group. She reached for her wand and found it missing.

"Looking for something?" Someone from behind her asked. She turned and found one of his friends had her wand. "I wonder what would happen if I just snapped it?" He held it in both hands about to slam it on his knee.

"No!" she yelled grabbing it, but he held on.

"Got her." Another one said picking her up and carrying her off. They continued to walk until they were in a mist by a lake. "So what should we do with her?" The one holding here asked.

"Lets eat her, no one will miss her and think she died of some kind of accident." The precedent said changing into a lizard man along with the rest of the group. "**Now lets eat!" **He yelled as he went to bite her head off, only to get some wire in his mouth and be tugged away.

"What did I tell you I would do if I caught you messing with her?" Naruto said coming out from the mist. "Thanks to a friend of mine I learned the hidden mist jutsu. Now, who wants to help him?" he asked with a smile. They all charged at him and bit into him planning to tear him apart. But it turned to a puff of smoke. "Looks like all of your heads are going up each others asses." Naruto said grabbing ones head and slamming his head in one of there asses. He screamed in pain but not long his head went up his friends ass and the same went for the rest. "Now, its your turn." He said shoving the last ones head up one of there asses.

Yukari was laughing at the scene. She thought he couldn't do it but he proved her wrong. Not long after Moka appeared and saw a laid out pillar. "What happened?" She asked trying to hold in her giggles.

"Nothing, they fell on each other and that happened." Naruto lied with a grin.

"Sure it is." Moka muttered. "Yukari? Will you still be our friend and keep Naruto's secret?"

Yukari finally stopped laughing and answered her. "Of course-detsu. What else are friends for."

Naruto smiled at her and picked up her wand. "Do you, Yukari Shindo, accept Naruto Uzumaki, and Moka Akashiya to be your friends forever that you live." Naruto said holding it out to her.

"I do!" She yelled hugging him.

The next day

Moka and the other girls are walking to their club room talking about what happened with Yukari and Naruto's secret. When Moka opened the door she saw Yukari hugging Naruto yelling on top of her lungs. "I love you!"

Naruto looks at the door and held his hands high. "I swear girls, I'm not a chilled molester."

"Moka!" Yukari yelled running over to her and hugging her. I love you too! When you, me and Naruto become a couple were going to have hot sex in your bed together." She said looking up from her breast.

All threw the room they heard a lowed crash and saw Naruto passed out and Moka drank some of his blood once he came threw.


	9. Chapter 9

Sealed by fate

Naruto and inner Moka fan fiction

i own nothing of both naruto and Rosario+vampire

"talk"

"YELLING"

'thinking'

"**demon talking/monster**"

'**demon thinking/monster**'

xxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, we all passed the finals." Naruto said sitting in the back of the bus, in-between Mizore and Moka and behind Yukari. Naruto glances up at the front of the bus and sees Kurumu and Tsukune locked lips in an all out make-out session. "I'm just surprised that they passed, considering that they only made-out during our studding."

The other girls started thinking about it to then let it slide. "Ok class," Miss Nekonome said gaining their attention to the front of the bus. "Our trip was pointed to the human world not only for vacation but to get a good story." Not long the bus stopped. "Now get out there and have fun!"

Everyone got off the bus and looked around. "Nothing beats a filed of sunflowers and an ocean." Kurumu muttered. They then saw miss Nekonome get back on the bus. "Hey, where are you going?" Kurumu yelled out to the vanishing bus.

"Well, we've been ditched." Tsukune said gaining everyone's attention besides Naruto who continued to look out at the filed. "What is it Naruto-san?"

"There's something out there, something similar to Yukari but I just don't know what." He said getting Tsukune's full attention. "Anyways there is a cabin up the hill a little ways, lets head over there." He said pointing to the cabin.

Everyone followed having one thing on their mind. 'This better not be like the movie cabin in the woods.'

In the cabin

"We've been left to die!" Yukari yelled. "There's no food, no drinks. How are we supposed to survive the summer brake?"

"Geese calm down, were not going to die so stop being a little brat and buck up." Kurumu said slapping her. Yukari was hurt then ran off leaving everyone there looking pissed off at what she just did. "What? its true, If she's still scared of humans, why bother to come here."

"Tsukune, go a head and show her to your room." Naruto said walking out the door. "Wouldn't want the slut to get lonely."

"Ill go help look for Yukari." Moka said following Naruto not wanting to deal with them. As soon as she got outside both Naruto and Yukari were gone. In the distance there was a scream. "That sounded like Yukari!" Moka yelled running in that direction.

As soon as she got there, there were dead plant monsters everywhere and Naruto had Yukari on his shoulder. "Moka! Get back to the cabin and warn the others to get out of here!" Naruto yelled throwing Yukari at her as more monsters popped out of the ground covering him.

When he was certain that they were gone he formed a rasenshuriken and threw it at them killing them instantly. "Well, someone has quite a power." A female voice said stepping out from the flowers holding a wand just like Yukari. "Tell me, are you a warlock?"

"Miss fowler, I don't know what they are but tell your things to stay off of me. They might catch on fire." Naruto finished with a grin.

"How dare you!" She said in anger as more plant monsters came out of the ground. "Kill him!" she ordered pointing her wand at him.

Naruto grinned then went threw a cerise of hand singes' then all around him appeared thousands more of him shocking her. They all drew an kunai then charged at the plant monsters killing each other. All around there were puffs of smoke and plants torn up.

She was getting mad at this, if she summoned more he would do the same. "Enough!" She yelled and the fight stopped. "Surrender now, and me and my master will spare you." She tried to make him drop his guard but he kept his stance up.

"Sorry, any one who attacks my friends will die. Witch or not ill protect her from anyone!" He yelled changing into his chakra mode. He vanished then appeared right in front of her and delivered a punch to the face knocking her out.

Three hours later

She was laying down somewhere recognize, but couldn't remember. She heard people talking and she sat up as fast as she could but was stopped as the blond she fought held a drink where her head was about to be. "W-what's going on?" The girl asked in complete confusion.

The blond was the first to speak. "I didn't fell like killing you." He said dropping the drink in her lap. "So I brought you here to the cabin we found." He finished pulling a plate out of nowhere. "Hungry?"

She looked at everyone in the room and one caught her attention. A little witch, about the age of 10 or 11. "Who are you people?" She asked

This time it was the other male that talked. "Well, you already know Naruto." He said pointing to the blond she fought, and epically lost to. "I'm Tsukune, the blue haired girl is Kurumu." He said pointing to her. "The two sitting beside Naruto are Mizore and Moka, and the one that's passed out is Yukari." He finished looking at her sleeping in a bear blanket. "Now if you don't mind, who are you?"

"Ruby," She spat out as kindly as she could. She then looked over to the so called Naruto. "What kind of monster are you? I've never seen or heard of any kind of monster like you before." She asked getting a chuckle from Naruto. "What, what's so funny?" She asked getting annoyed with him.

"That's because he's not a monster." Mizore said. "He's 100% human, but he has something called chakra that allows him to do magnificent things." She said snuggling up on his arm.

Moka smiled then did the same. "Yep, and he also has yummy blood." She said biting his neck as Naruto blushed at the girls actions.

Kurumu grinned at Naruto. "Man aren't you felling like a pimp." She said getting Tuskune to chuckle.

"Shut up and eat your food!" Naruto snapped at her. He then looks over to Ruby and she jumps a little. "That goes for you too, eat!" He ordered making her flinch and start eating as fast as she could.

"So tell me." She heard Naruto's voice. "Why did you attack Yukari?"

Once she heard her name she looked over to the little witch. "There were two other people their, but they got away as soon as she helped them. Then the plants attacked her on their own will, then you showed up and saved her before she was eaten."

"I know that." He said looking deep into her eyes. "But why did you attack?" He questioned with a hard look.

"My master and I have kept this sun flower filed safe for years. I'm not going to let people just destroy it like its nothing!" She yelled at him.

"Calm down and tell me who this master of yours is!"

Ruby stopped there and went back to eating. After she was done she handed him the paper plate then went back to lying down. Naruto sighed then threw away the plate. On his way back he looked down the hall then stopped at a door that had the name on it Rub on it. The last letter wasn't there because there was a hole where it was. He then looked for the last letter and found it on the other side of the room. He looked around the room and found it to be a little girls bed room. He picked up a picture and saw a family of three. A father, a mother, and a mini ruby, He looked at the last letter and found it to be a y.

Rub + y = Ruby

He took the picture and went back to where everyone else was and tapped Ruby's shoulder to wake her up. She looked up at him then turned away. "Oh no you don't." He said sitting her up.

As he did that she moved and he ended up grabbing her breast shocking everyone. She slapped him as hard as she could then covered her self. "what the hell do you think you're doing? I'm not a toy you can play with!" She yelled.

"Sorry, I was just going to sit you up then you move and I grabbed the wrong thing." He said rubbing his face. "Anyways, here," He said handing her a picture. Everyone looked at the picture in curiosity.

"What's"-She stopped when she saw three familiar people. Her father and mother, and her. She started to cry. She hadn't seen them on years. "Where did you get this?" She asked between sobs.

"In your old room," He said causing everyone to look at him curiously. "Somehow we ended up in your old house. I realized it when I walked passed a room that had your name on it." He then noticed something. "What happened to them?" As soon as those words came out she was hugging him and crying into his chest causing both Moka and Mizore to glair at her.

She stayed like that for a full ten minuets then fell asleep. Unknown to every one, Naruto also fell asleep. They didn't realize until Mizore poked his back and he fell on top of ruby. Kurumu grew a grin and thought of something. "Look he's sleeping with her! Better hurry before she ends up Mis. Ruby Uzumaki." She teased getting a glair from the other girls that were awake.

The next morning Naruto woke up next to both Moka and Mizore on him. Mizore only in her bra and Moka only in a shirt and a pair of panties, Both laying on his side's, He sighed and knew there was no way out without waking either of them up. He looked around and saw that he was in one of the bed rooms. It didn't take long to realize he was moved into the master bedroom.

To his surprise, on the other side of Moka, was Yukari with a smile on her face looking straight at him. It sent chills up his spine and he checked to make sure she didn't have fun with a sleeping person. To his satisfaction he still had his pants on and nothing happened.

Yet.

Yukari pulled out her wand and Mizore started to float out of the room. As soon as she was gone the door shut and Mizore fell waking both her and Moka inside of the room up. "Whats going on?" Both Naruto and Moka asked. Naruto in fear and Moka in surprise.

"Nothing, I'm just having a three way with both of you." She said dropping a potion on the floor and a red smoke cloud filled the room.

"Yukari we've told you its"-Naruto yell was cut off as Mokas lips made contact with his.

"Yea!" Yukari cheered. She then went to take off his pants but Mizore busted the door down. She then grabbed the girl and started dragging her away. "No! let me go!" She yelled trying to get back in bed with them. She was dropped on the flour and Mizore formed a wall of ice to keep her out.

Or to keep them in.

She then walked over to Naruto and Moka and she started to finish what Yukari started. As soon as they were off she got a good look at it. A complete nine inches. She took it in her hand and started to pump it.

Naruto was moaning at the pleasure he was feeling. Subconsciously he took off Mokas shirt and started playing with her breast causing her to start moaning.

"Naruto," Mizore said getting the attention of both of them. She licked the tip of it and put the entire thing in her mouth causing him to moan even more.

When Moka came back to her senses. She screamed and covered her breast. "Y-Yukari!" She yelled as she threw her shirt back on and broke the ice with a push.

Mizore continued to bob her head up and down not caring what just happened. But it changed when Naruto went into his chakra mode and vanished from her blow job. "Sorry I have to stop her from killing the poor girl!" Naruto yelled grabbing his pants on his way out deactivating the chakra mode causing her to pout.

As soon as his pants were back on he tripped and his head landed in-between Ruby's legs causing her to gasp and kick him rapidity in the face. "I told you!" She started. "I'm. Not. You're. Toy!" She yelled after each kick. The last kick was stronger then the others and he went threw the kitchen and ended up getting knocked out.

When he came threw he had a headache and noticed half the place was missing. He got up and walked threw the rubble and saw a crap lode of dead plant monsters. He heard fighting and ran in that direction. As soon as he got there he saw Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari fighting off the plant monsters and Tsukune and Moka caught hanging by their feet.

He ran over to them and tried to get them loose. "Don't worry, I got"-He started but was stopped as a spire went threw his stomach. His eyes widened and looked down at it. He grabbed it then backed up a little trying to keep his balance. As he fell he looked at the shocked look on Moka's eyes and he soon passed out as she started to scream his name.

Everyone looked over at Moka hoping Naruto had gotten there and took off her rosary, but they were shocked when they say him dead. Kurumu continued to attack the plant monsters, but Mizore was pissed. She was giving off so much killer intent the monsters around her froze she then started going crazy and chopping everything.

But Moka on the other hand was giving off more killer intent and monster energy that there was an explosion. Both of them were now freed and Moka fell beside Naruto and Tsukune ran to the other building in the filed to ask the so called master to stop. She screamed up into the sky in anger and then another explosion happened.

Ruby took attention to her and was freaking out. She soon stood in a different appearance. Her breast grew along with her assets, her hair turned from pink to pure silver, and her eyes were slanted blood red instead of green. She watched in horror as her rosary was shaking changing from a red orb to a slanted orb.

Moka looked scared for a moment then she looked down and saw that the rosary shattered. "Hell yea," She whispered. After that she smirked and started to have fun kicking all of the plant monsters asses by ripping them apart.

Naruto's mindscape.

"This place, I'm not dead yet." He then sat up and saw the Kurama sitting there looking on. "Kurama!" Naruto yelled. "Please, you have to help me. If Moka cant use her other self then we'll all die."

"**FINE, TAKE MY POWER AND MAKE THE BITCH PAY FOR WHAT SHE DID**." Kurama said holding out his fist to him. Naruto hit his fist with his fist and he slowly vanished.

Awake

Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu were in a ball of plant monsters. Each struggling to brake free. "Well, I might as well kill you all here and go to the nearest city and kill every last human." Ruby said with a evil grin. But it slowly faded when there was another explosion of power. This time it wasn't from either of the girls, but the blond. "W-what? H-how are you still alive." She said as he started to get up.

As soon as he was on his feet he was surrounded by a red demonic aura and he fell back on all fours. It formed a pair of ears, paws, his whiskers darkened, and his eyes became red slanted, and kept growing tail after tail. When it hit the fourth tail his skin started to shed and underneath it was a dark red-black lava substance under it. When his skin was fully gone his eyes and mouth were pure white as the hottest sun. He grew a few more tails and he grew bones around his new body.

Once he was done almost everyone were scared to move. Ruby was thinking, 'what kind of monster was he.' Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were thinking, 'that the demon was freed and he took there friends/crushes body over.' Moka, she was literally shaking. Not of fear, but of lust. She had never felt power stronger then her fathers and she was loving it. Naruto, in the six tailed kyuubi mode screamed into the sky causing everything to explode.

There was dust, and dead flowers every where. Ruby looked on in horror. All she worked to protect. Gone by something she didn't know anything about. She was out right pissed. She took her wand and sent everything she had at him.

Naruto, looking around for something to fight, looked straight at Ruby, as she drew her wand, started to charge a beast bomb. He didn't get to finish because plant monsters grabbed him and brought him flat on the ground.

Ruby smiled and sent more spires at him. As soon as they neared they shattered as Naruto grew anther arm from his back. He then grabbed the plant monsters and started ripping them apart. He the charged at great speed and slapped her. She went skipping across the ground and Naruto caught up to her and kicked her sending her back where she was. He then started to form his beast bomb again as Ruby formed a small shield of plant monsters.

The bomb he was forming then shrunk and he ate it. Moka saw this and grew curious on it. She looked around and saw the others were knocked out. "Why would he"-She was about to ask when he shot something out from his mouth and destroyed the shield like scissors with paper. The power behind it made Moka and the others fly off, but they were still safe.

When the dust cleared Ruby was nowhere to be seen. Moka ran over to the six tailed Naruto, but he attacked her as soon as she was in his reach. She jumped back to dodge his claw. And started to think of a way to help him. When nothing came to mind she got into a fighting stance. "Naruto!" She yelled. "Don't make me fight you." She said.

Naruto just growled at her. He started to charge at her, but he was hit by a bus. He went skipping across the ground as Moka screamed in fear that he just died again. The doors opened and miss Nekonome came out. "What did we hit?" She asked looking over to Moka who fell to her knees and started crying.

"Hey, wait," Someone yelled. Everyone looked to see Tsukune running with someone in his arms. The person looked like dead considering her age. "Where's Ruby?" He asked Moka who was crying. "More importantly what happened here? And wheres Naruto?" He said looking for his dead body.

Moka stood up and kicked him over to the bus. He dropped the body and looked over to a pissed Moka. "Ruby's dead!" She started. "Naruto killed her after the demon took over his body and he was killed again by the dame bus driver!" She yelled at Tsukune as he looked on in shock.

Miss Nekonome put her hands over her mouth and gasped at the information. She ran to the front and saw the body and started going in about how they killed someone. It ended as Naruto started to scream, causing everyone to look on in fear as he started changing back to human form. When it was gone Naruto lost his shirt and had burn marks all over his body.

Moka ran over to his side and picked him up. "Miss Nekonome, get the others and get on the bus!" She said running into the bus. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Gin taking care of an unconscious Ruby. "Gin? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as she laid Naruto in the front seat.

"Well, I passed my summer school quicker than everyone so I decided to come here. When I saw and felt that explosion of raw power I ran here and saved this girl from being blown up." He then looked at ruby. "I couldn't leave a beautiful girl to die." He then looked over to Naruto. "So who's that?"

She grew a tick mark on her forehead for his reason for saving their attacker and for not recognizing Naruto. "This is Naruto, he's badly burned and needs medical attention." She informed.

Gin looked shocked. 'Wow, he must have been in a fire?' He thought to his self. "anyway one last question." She looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Now Moka ran back there and sent him a ax kick to the face. "Know your place!" She yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

Sealed by fate

Naruto and inner Moka fan fiction

i own nothing of both naruto and Rosario+vampire

"talk"

"YELLING"

'thinking'

"**demon talking/monster**"

'**demon thinking/monster**'

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up in the infirmary. He sat up and ran out the room and looked left and right with a smile on his face. But it ended when he realized he wasn't back at Konoha. "Hey, get back in your room!" The nurse yelled as she saw him.

He got back into the room and saw three newspapers on the bed stand. He picked one up and smiled realizing it was there clubs. He then looked at the date and yelled. "I've been out for four week's!"

meanwhile in class

Moka, inner, was sitting in the back with Mizore. Both would go and see Naruto after school and club. Moka placed the school papers by his bed so he could read them when he awoke. Both of them spent their summer watching over him. The window was opened and a bird flew in and landed on Moka's desk. She looked at it then showed it away.

"I've been out for four weeks!"

Everyone in the class heard. Moka, Mizore, Tsukune, and Kurumu bursted out the door. Miss Nekonome just looked on. "Ah, yea, sure just burst out of my class."

The infirmary

Naruto threw on his clothes and ran down the hall to find everyone to find out what happened. He took a corner and bumped into someone he thought he killed. He pointed at her with a shocked expression. "What the hell! I thought I killed you?"

She grew a smile and hugged him, shocking the hell out of him. "Naruto-kun! Your awake!"

Naruto was freaking out here. "Dame it Ruby let me go!" He yelled. He then saw his friends running down another hall to his room. He drew in as much air as he could and yelled. "Bloody murder, bloody murder!" He heard someone fall and they changed their direction. Soon they saw him and Ruby and ran after him. "help me she's-" Naruto started but was stopped when Mizore tackled him to the ground.

"Mizore!" Moka yelled yanking her off of him. "he still needs to recover."

Naruto pointed at Moka in shock. "What the hell happened to your rosary?" She was about to answer until he pointer to Ruby. "What is she doing here? And what the hell happened?"

"Well, it's a long story really." Ruby started. "You see-"after that part Naruto stopped listening to her.

"Allow me." Moka said. "My rosary broke from pure rage after we thought you died. You turned into this six tailed demon with bones and you destroyed the entire area. We thought you killed her but Gin came out of nowhere and saver her. You got hit by the bus and were knocked out. As for Ruby," Moka said looking at her. "She is the new assistant to the head master."

Naruto took everything in and one thing stood out more than every else. "I was hit by the bus driver!" Naruto yelled in shock.

"You see." Ruby said with a smile. "It was a really long story."

Kurumu then took Tsukune to an empty room and you could hear him yelling at her to stop. "Ok so you were hit, but you attacked me when I got near you." Moka informed getting a shock then depressed look from Naruto.

"Sorry," He said in a low voice.

"Dame right you are!" She yelled at him. "because of you the rosary broke and the other Moka is gone for a long time. You might not see each other again." She stopped when he got on his knees. "What are you doing?" Both Mizore and Moka asked.

"I attacked you right? For a vampire its there right to show them their place." He held his head up and shut his eyes tight.

Mizore looked on in fear as a smirk appeared on her face. "You have already learned your place. The power you have is greater than my fathers so I cant do a thing to you." She knelt down to look him in the eyes. "The next time you touch my breast without my permission your hands will be glued to the back of a jet, understand?" She whispered in his ear. "And you owe me something."

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked completely forgetting she was a vampire and wondering what a jet was.

"My payment of corse," She said biting his neck earning a chuckle from Naruto. She took it as a sign to bite harder and he started to whimper.

"Excuse me!" A woman in all black yelled at them. "Why aren't you three in class?" She questioned.

"Sorry, we just came here to see a friend of ours, who's been out for a month." Mizore answered.

"Well, its time for you to get back." She ordered. "As for you boy," She walked up to him and started dragging him away. "Your underrates for accession of being a human."

"Wait! He cant be human! I've fought him and he showed me his true form. That's something I want to forget." Ruby muttered the last part.

"We will decide that when Koyuo sees it with his own eyes." The woman said dragging him off, until a vampire stepped in her way. "Move it or lose it sister!" the woman ordered.

"Sorry, but what Ruby said is true, he has enough power to take down this whole school with one attack." Moka said crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "And if you want to continue with your stupidity." She opened her eyes with a glair, and a dark aura. "Then you'll have to deal with me." She finished in a dark, cold tone.

The woman opened her mouth and shot out a silk like string at Moka's face, but it was cut by a pair of claws. Both Moka and the woman looked at the attacker. A half naked Kurumu, with only her bra and lower clothes on, not far from Mizore was Tsukune with his entire school uniform messed up and lip stick on his face from his and Kurumu's alone time. "Geese Moka, do you have to start a fight with everyone you meet. You may have lost the rosary, but at least try to stay out of trouble."

Moka just smirked. "Why, scared I might kill some of your slaves. Don't worry, there all yours." Moka then looked at the woman. "As for you, let him go or ill hang you by your web!" Moka threatened.

"Moka!" Naruto said catching their attention. "Ill go and see this Kuyou guy and set things right." He then winked at her. "Don't worry, everything will be all right." He assured her as he was taken away.

In the dungeon

Naruto continued to walk down a hall that had cells with people that looked nearly dead in them. Once they entered a room he only saw one person in their, but felt many more. "Mr. Uzumaki, we have much to discuses." The man said. He had long blond hair and a black uniform.

"Yea, why"-he started but then felt light headed. 'M-my chakra? It's being drained.' He thought to his self as he fell to his knees and looked at his hand and saw it leaving his body. "W-what did you do to me?" He asked the approaching blond.

"So, you are a human. Not one from this world, but the world of the ninja. From my information on that world, all the tailed beast died, besides the king of foxes." He said looking dead into his eyes. "Kyuubi no yoka." There was a flash of light and they disappeared.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto looked around and saw the blond in front of the cage. "Its time to be free and rule again, My king." He said as the gate opened. He looked at Naruto with a grin. "Now I can rule the world."

Naruto got up and tackled him but he went tight through him. He turned and saw that he was gone. "Kurama! What's going on?"He demanded answers, but got none. The fox walked out of the cage and every thing vanished.

Awake

Naruto awoke in a cell that said human on it. He sat up but then he fell back down from being in pain. "God it fells like the fox was ripped out of me!" He yelled, it wasn't long that he realized that he was strapped down and his shirt was gone and the seal was open. "Oh god!" He said freaking out. He thruster in his position and finally snapped the restraints and ran outside.

With Moka and the others

The whole school was on lock down, the school looked like a battle filed and there were student police killing innocent students on sight. To Moka and the others the worst thing there was the giant nine tailed fox that was killing both of them like thy were nothing. Moka and the others were thinking one thing on the fox.

Its Naruto!

On top of what's left of the school

The head master was having a small fight with the head student police, Kuyou. "Kuyou, you knew what would happen if the fox was released, tell me why you released him!" He ordered. 'I have to finish this fast so I can re-seal the demon.' He thought.

"So we kitsues could rule like we should! He's our king, so well follow his path, like before when he was taken from us by that Madera Uchiha! As the king we follow his and only his path!" He yelled, He then changed form and vanished from sight and re-appeared behind him with a sword made of fire and stabbed him through the chest. "But first I need full control over this place before I can do that."

Back to Naruto

Naruto has just made it out side and saw the destruction that the nine tails and Kuyou had caused. He formed a pair of hand signs and in a puff of smoke, there were thousand of him. "You know what to do, ill go find Moka and the others, now move!" With his order they all vanished.

With the first Naruto group, their order was to get everyone out safely. The seconded was to attack the police people. The last was assigned to distract the kyuubi in order to get everyone to safety. Naruto, the real one was looking around for his friends. He didn't find them in the school grounds like the rest of the students, nor the woods. There was one pace left too look and he was sure that they were in his room looking for some way to stop the nine tails.

As soon as he got to his room the door was open and he ran in, but as soon as he did that he was put on the other side of a kick with a 'KNOW YOUR PLACE' yell and was knocked out.

When he came through he was he was in his bed, what was left of it considering half his room was gone. He looked towards the door and saw Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu standing guard. He looked on the floor and saw Tsukune in bandages. He had a broke arm and his head was bleeding.

He sat up and groaned. "Well, I missed you to guys." He said getting their attention. Moka walked over to Naruto and looked pissed at him. "So, what happened?" He asked as he was brought into a hug from Moka.

"Don't scare us like that, ever!" She started, but then she bit his neck and started sucking his blood. When she was done she pushed him back like she didn't care anymore. "Kuyou has attacked the school with that nine tails and is killing everything in his path." She looked away for a moment. "Even the head master was injured. We thought he died but it was a fake, a shadow clone if you may add. You're not the only chakra person here now." She stopped then looked at him dead in the eyes. "But you're the only one who can stop it."

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Naruto said shocking everyone in the room. "What?"

"You, you of all people have a plan? Sorry, but mostly its Yukari that's the smart one, not you," Kurumu pointed out.

"Yea book smart, but I'm war smart. Before I came here we were at a war and I nearly died. Thanks to Madera, the real one, I survived and met you guys. Remember?" He said getting smiles all around the room. He stood up and tried to activate his chakra mode, but nothing happened. "Well, looks like I cant use chakra mode any more, now that he's out this will be a hell of a lot tougher."

Yukari raised her hand high in the air. "Naruto, I have a question!" She yelled. Making him raise a eyebrow asking what it was. "Have your eyes always been purplish with ripples in them?"

As soon as he heard the description he looked for a mirror, but he found a shard of one. He grew a giant grin on his face for what he was seeing. "Rinnegan." Was the only word he said.

"Rinnegan?" Kurumu asked forgetting what it was from Naruto's story. Everyone looked at her with a look that said, 'you really that dumb, or are you playing with us?'

"But wait, how can you have the Rinnegan?" Tsukune asked. "I thought it was a blood line thing that Nageto or pain activated?"

Moka grew curious on this too. "He's right, but there is a possibility that before he was scent here Madera transferred his Rinnegan to Naruto, or he has the blood line." Moka answered in thought.

"We'll figure it out later, first we need to stop Kurama and Kuyou." Naruto said throwing on his re-made sage cote on." Naruto then jumped a little and looked over to Moka. "A clone just dispelled itself letting me know that all the remaining students are out, there all heading for Kuyou, you should too while i go after Kurama."

with Ruby

She flew high in the air escaping a giant tail from hitting her, then a claw. She was going up against the nine tails its self, Kurama. Out of all things the head master set up, she was ordered to distract the beast while Naruto recovers. She started to think back to when she was almost killed and never saw the beast shoot a beast bomb at her until it was to late.

Or so she thought

As it neared there was a yellow flash and then another and she was in the arms of Naruto on a giant toad. "N-Naruto?"

Hearing the name the toad looked up and saw him. "**NARUTO! WHAT HAPPENED, WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD**?" The toad asked

"Not now, we have to stop the nine tails." He said sitting Ruby on her feet. She got a good look at him and saw that his eyes were like a toads with ripples, a black jacket and his school uniform underneath. She then nodded and flew off to find others to help.

"**AW, JUST LIKE YOUR OLD MAN**," The toad said being reminded of that day, but then he flinched on the out come of what happened that day. "**N-NARUTO, YOU WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING TO BE PLANING TO SEAL IT AND SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE WOULD YOU?**"

"No," he said softly getting him to sigh in relief but then he continued. "I'm going to kill him because the power is too great, no more jinchuuriki from this day forth."

The toad flinched and looked up at him. "**YOU CANT BE SCURRIES, THAT'S SUISIDE, YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE,**"

"That may be." He formed a pair of hand signs and summoned another toad. This one was pure black with a yellow stripe going across its face and red spots on his back and smaller. "Yo, what's happening." He asked his summoner

"I need you to help go back and find Madera and summon him here, I need his help killing the nine tails." Naruto told the toad making him jump to the name Madera.

"You cant be serious, he'll kill you and take the nine-"

"No, he wont, just trust me." He ordered. With a nod the toad left. 'Once he gets here ill be able to kill Kurama, even if I did know the sealing jutsu it would kill me and shun the kid, where would I get a kid?' Naruto thought to his self.

It wasn't long until there was a portal right beside Naruto causing him to jump. Out came the same man that sent him here, Madera Uchiha. He crossed his arms and still had his armor on and looked more alive. "What was your reason for summoning me?" He asked the blond.

"I need your help killing the nine tails." He asked the warrior of the Uchiha clan. "Can you use your sharingan, while I try to form the biggest rasenshuriken I can make?"

Madera activated his sharingan. "I will to only that as a "thank you" for sending you here." He then turned to the nine tails and he started forming some hand signs. He stopped with clapping his hands together and a forest of some kind shot out of the ground and wrapped its self around the nine tails pulling it to the ground. "Quick, I cant hold this long and he'll get angrier."

With his command Naruto summoned 20 shadow clones and knelt down holding his hand up as the others concentrated on forming the giant risen shuriken.

Nearly half way done Kuyou came and killed one of the clones. "I wont let you kill my master". He went to hit another one but was kicked back by Madera. "I don't know who you are, but you don't stand a chance against me." He said taking his true form. He stood on both feet and he had 4 blue flamed tails behind him.

"Then allow me to introduce my self. I'm Madera Uchiha, the only person other then the forth and Naruto who has beaten the nine tails." He then showed his eternal mangekyou sharingan. "Tsunkyomi," Kuyou then fell to the ground. He then looked over to the nine tails and saw it breaking through. "You better hurry."

Naruto looked over at Kurama and sighed. 'I'll mis you old friend.' He thought to his self. All the clones dispelled letting him know that they were done. He stood up and still held his hand up high. In his hand was a massive rasenshuriken. "Wind style:" he called out. "Massive rasenshuriken," He yelled bringing his hand back cutting the toad a little and threw it at Kurama.

Kurama, still trapped gave out one massive yell of Naruto's name before dying. Madera looked over at Naruto and nodded. "May the next time we meet we shall ether fight each other or kill the other, till then, keep the Rennigan safe!" He said stepping back into the portal.

But not without a good by

Naruto was about to go with him but then saw a giant meteor coming down from the heavens. Naruto deactivated sage mode and now had his Rennigan. He held out both hands. "SHINRA TENSHEI!" He yelled and the meteor slowed down and started going back. Out of chakra from using to much power in his last attack fell unconscious. Once that happened the toad also grabbed him as he started to fall.

'**REALLY, I DID NOTHING, HE PROBABLY DIDN'T HAVE A PLAN AT ALL**?' The toad thought. '**HE EVEN CUT ME!**'

Naruto soon woke up and saw Kuyou not far from him. He soon stood and went to look for his friends. It didn't take him long because they went looking for him as well. As soon as they saw each other Naruto then hugged them all happy that they were still alive.

"Its good to-" Naruto started but was soon stabbed in the heart by a fire spire causing them to panic. He then fell back and looked at the now awake kitsue on his knees.

"Ill take you with me to hell!" he spat out. "Now that he's gone I can finally rest." He then stood up and smiled. "After I kill you all."

Mizore shot off ice kunai at him, but they melted before contact. Tsukuna, Kurumu and Yukari were to scared to move. Moka couldn't think, she knelt down beside Naruto and sank her fangs into his neck giving him some of her blood while shaking at the same time.

"Moka, what are you-"Tsukuna began but Yukari stopped him.

"Vampires have amazing healing powers, without the Kyuubi in Naruto, he cant heal." She said looking on as she injected her blood into Naruto.

Ruby landed beside her. "Yukari, we need to combined our magic so we can seal him off from moving."

"You guys are pathetic, having ice to attack fire and magic to stop me. Ha, don't make me laugh. He was stabbed in the heart, theres no coming-" he began but then golden chains shot out of the blond and wrapped its way around Kuyou. He then struggled to get out. 'What is this?' He thought.

Naruto soon stood back up with Moka's help and he looked right into her eyes. Blood slanted with ripples. "Thanks, I would have died." He then looked over his shoulder at the other blond. "As for you," He then turned to face him. "like she always sais." He began as both Naruto and Moka vanished and appeared in front of him ready to kick. he tried to move but found Gin holding him in place

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" They yelled kicking his head off like a golf ball.

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke in his room, what was left of it that is. He sat up and strached and looked around. He grew saddened by his memories of him killing his friend, Kurama, the nine tailed fox, kyuubi no yoka. He sighed and decided he would pack his stuff and head over to the head masters office.

With Tsukune/headmasters office

"What do you mean I'm going to have a guardian?" He asked the robed man as he sat in a seat confused on what was happening.

"Like I said, someone is is staying with you to become your guardian." As soon as he finished Naruto walked in.

"Yo, I'm ready to go." Naruto announced walking over to them finally noticing Tsukune. "Hey, whats up?" He asked looking between both of them confused why he was here.

Tsukune looked at the head master sweat dropping. "Its him isn't it?" He asked causing the headmaster to nod and Naruto to look at him. "Naruto of all people, man I might need a year supply of ramen." He joked

Naruto grabbed him by the shirt. "What the hell man, I wanted that but I end up becoming someones protector." He then dropped him. "So not fair old man, I thought you liked me?" Naruto pouted in his head.

"Oh don't worry Naruto-san, you'll get your ramen, but first meet the person who allowed you to live with for a few month till school starts up again." Naruto looked around a bit confused till he looked at Tsukune who was waving nervously.

"Its him!" Naruto yelled in complete shock. "What the hell, when you said it was a dangerous mission I thought I was going to some far away place that could nearly kill me? Not a place that I can take a vacation in!" Naruto yelled at the old man.

"Well, just think of it this way." He started but then looked out side at a silver haired chick. "I know your future and you can learn a few things about women." He said the last part to his self.

"Ya, whatever ill see you later I'm going to say good by to people before I leave." He said turning to leave. "Tsukune, you coming?" He asked reaching the door causing him to run after him.

'Good luck Naruto, from this day forth it will be much harder on you.' The head master thought to his self. 'I wonder what he'll think of Moka's fiancé?' He then laughed. 'Hell probably get along well with him considering what a pervert he is by reading that toad sages books. I still wonder how he gets them?' He thought to his self.

Naruto and Tsukune finally made it outside and found the girls waiting for them. Naruto looked over at Moka as she walked over to him. knowing what she wanted he just sighed and tilted his head to the side and allowed her to have one last drink.

Seeing his action she chuckled and bit in, but scene it was going to be a while scenic they see each other she drank more than she usually did. She pulled back and had a little blood on the side of her lips. "Take care of your self Uzumaki! I wouldn't want anything to happen to my precious blood source." She ordered with a smirk, whipping the blood off and licking her finger. "The same goes for you Tsukune." She said making him jump.

"You do the same, wouldn't want your kick to get weak now would i?" he said with a grin. Hugging her causing her to grow a tick mark and kick him in the nuts but he just puffed into smoke and a log was placed where he was. "Wouldn't want you to kill little Naruto." He joked from behind her with another hug. She sighed knowing he'll be a tough person to kick.

Mizore and Yukari walked over to Moka and Naruto while Tsukune walked over to Kurumu and was showered with kisses. "Well, now I fell jelouse." Naruto whispered out loud but the other three grew a grin and jumped on him causing Naruto to look on in shock. "Wait, whats going-" he started but then Moka kissed him. Once she was done Mizore kissed him causing him to freak a little. When it came to Yukari he moved his head a little to where she kissed his cheek.

"Now you know how we feel about you, but". Moka stopped looking at him dead in the eyes. "What are you going to do?" She then started walking off with Yukari and Mizore following her lead, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Tsukune and Kurumu walked over to Naruto and helped him up. "Told you that you were a pimp." Kurumu said elbowing him in the side. Naruto glared at her but she didn't see it as she started kissing Tsukune again. "See you next year!" She yelled flying off leaving both Naruto and Tsukune alone.

"Tsukune?" Naruto asked looking over to his friend. "Whats a pimp?" He asked causing him o face flat at the question.

"Come on, even a kid could know that." He yelled at him causing a tic mark to appear on his for head.

"Who are you calling a kid?" He yelled at him but sighed. "Whatever," He then saw a bus heading there way. "Ill just ask your mom about it." He said vanishing in a yellow flash and appearing in the bus.

Human world/Tsukunes home

Naruto and Tsukune walked up to the house and knocked, Naruto thinking its wired that he knocked on his own door once he could of just walked in. Not long a woman opened the door and she showed that she was shocked to see them.

"Hello mom." He said hugging her. He then turned to the blonde and held out his hand to him. "This is a friend of mine from school, Naruto this is my mother. Mom this Naruto, he'll be staying with us until the school is fixed."

"Fixed? What happened, was there a fire?" She asked forgetting about Naruto as they nodded. "Ok well, come in dinner will be done momentarily."

end

xxxxxxxxxx

**read this please**

**AN:ok its already decided its going to be NarutoXMokaXMizore, but you will have to wait for it because i like to complete stuff before i post it.**

**P.S. i might bring it up un edited like i did with this one. be on the look out for sealed by fate 2: Uzumakis girls/just send me a name or something i hate that one.**


End file.
